1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology, and more particularly, to a semiconductor device, a semiconductor system including the same and a test method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a semiconductor device such as a dynamic random access memory (DRAM) may store data temporarily or permanently on a memory cell region thereof. The semiconductor device is used in various electronic devices such as a computer system. The semiconductor device outputs a stored data or stores an input data on a memory cell in response to a write command or a read command and an address, which are provided from an external control device or a processor.
As an operation speed of the semiconductor device and the processor is increased, a technique for inputting or outputting a lot of data rapidly is being developed.
However, the semiconductor device communicates data with an external device through a limited path, e.g., a pin or a pad, and the amount of data is increased as compared with an input command.
Thus, various devices for raising a data input/output speed of the semiconductor device are arranged in the semiconductor device, and various parameters for an internal operation of the semiconductor device are regulated to raise the operation stability of the semiconductor device.
For example, a parameter of an address access delay time (tAA) is regulated as a spec. The address access time (tAA) is defined by a time from when a read command is inputted until when a first data is outputted through a data output pad in response the read command. A column access strobe latency (CL) represents the address access time (tAA) by using a clock unit.